


Passionate Heat

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton kisses her to shut her up. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Heat

It starts with an argument, he has never really liked arguments and so, when she finally stops to take a breath, he kisses her. She responds instantly, pushing him back until he has fallen against the kitchen island, crawling up over him, completely ignoring that she is wearing only his shirt and he is in only his jeans. His shirt falls open as she bends over him, kissing him again hotly, taking control for the first time in a long while. 

"Fuck."

His voice is rough when she pulls back and his hands grip her waist, pulling her closer as he kisses her again. They stay that way for a long time before he lifts her off him, carrying her, still squirming, to the bedroom. She lets out an audible huff when he dumps her on the bed, ripping his shirt off her skin, leaving herself naked. He is already removing his jeans and when she moves to stand he settles instead on the bed, letting her crawl over him, letting her choose how he takes her. He smiles when she sinks over him, growling out a heated moan as she takes him into her, bucking a little. His hands come again to her hips but she is in control, she decides the pace. The pace she chooses is fast, rough and rhythmic in a way that pushes them both closer and harder towards a shared climax. He knows his hands are digging into her skin a little but he can't help it, her rhythm is almost brutal, claiming. She shudders apart over him even as he hits his own release, their joint moans loud and incredibly hard to ignore. He smiles when she stills, kissing her again gently, pulling her down so she is settled over him, still keeping him inside her but less brutally claimed. 

"You... are going to wear me out one day."


End file.
